degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/A Wiki party gone wrong
So I remembered watching Skins and wrote this on a fanfic of my own so...... I decided what if wikians all had a hell of a time partying in the woods? Sign ups available. Where we be: Wikians: #Yasmine #Kelly #Kiki #Lizzy #Ash #Meg #Joanna #Nick #Cece #Natalie #Alaura #Delia #Michael #Zach #Des #Kendra #Murphy #Cam #Jake #Derek #Zig #Scottie #Dani List of deaths #Xavier #Tori #Sarah #Lexi #Dave #Annie #Dorothy #Chris #Alaura #Darryl #Syler Chapter 1: Whispers In The Dark (Everyone is on a bus talking and doing whatever) Dorothy: I'm bored! Are we there yet? Jake: If a had a dollar for everytime she'd ask, I'd be a millionaire. (Cam and Joanna laugh) Dorothy: Shut it Jake! (The bus stops everyone complains) Darryl: Looks like we're outta gas. Lexi: Aww what?! Michael: Ain't this about a bitch?! Yasmine: We oughta get out anyway. (Everyone steps off the bus) Dorothy: Oh no! We're doomed! Out in the creepy forest! Scottie: Calm down beaches! We can do like they do on those shows and have a camp out. And our own party. Lizzy: That's not a bad idea. Sarah: Everyone knows I'm all for a party! Kelly: I'll need help with tents. Xavier: I can do that. Chris: You go ahead I'm gonna hit on the ladies. (Ash and Tori look at one another) Ash: Ok now I'm weirded out. (Yazzy and Scottie walk over to the fire where Cam and Annie are kissing along with Jo and Dorothy holding hands) Cam: Oh yay it's you guys. Yasmine: Yeah it's us. (Scottie and Yasmine start to kiss) Lexi: Do you guys ever stop sucking face? Dorothy: Whoa what's wrong? Lexi: I'm seperated from my boyfriend. Joanna: We're not saying hook up with someone. Yasmine: It's a party have fun! Whoo! (Scottie and Yasmine continue making out) Lexi: Will do! Cam: Awww but yeah you do suck face pretty often. (Jake pulls Kelly into the woods) Kelly: Jake! (Jake covers her mouth and shushes her) Jake: I like you. Kelly: Everyone knows that. But I sorta like you too. Jake: Great. (Jake kisses Kelly) Kelly: Brb! Zig: Hey guys fire's looking pretty light tonight. Xavier: I'll go get some more wood. Kelly: Yeah go like all the other guys. Cam: Calm yo tits Kel Kel. See you should hook up with Dorothy you got impatience issues! Jake: Hey! Hooked up right here. Dani: Hey this is interesting. Kelly: If I weren't to have I'd hook up someone here who already has a girlfriend! Brb gotta go take piss. (Kelly goes into the woods) Dorothy: Ok now. (Kelly returns screaming) Murphy: What? Kelly: In the woods.......... (They all go in and see Xavier's dead body) Natalie: Oh no he's dead! (Natalie faints) Dani: I don't know what the hell's going on here but I think we've got a suspicious case now. He was murdered and we're the only ones here. Chapter 2: Can't Fight This Feeling Dani: I still can't believe Xavier died. What kind of sick person would kill him? Alaura: I don't even know. Lexi: It's all Darryl's fault. Isn't it usually the driver's fault? Darryl: Kelly went into the woods. Kelly: True but Lexi was the one moping about everyone else being together! Yasmine: Ok you are such a hypocrite. (Everyone ooohs while Cam, Scottie, Jake and Nick get up to dance) Cam, Jake, Nick and Scottie: Ooooooh! Girlfight! Kelly: Excuse me Yazzy? Des: Ladies! Let's put this aside. Someone died tonight and we gotta survive out here. (Dani lights up a joint and smokes it) Alaura: You're right. Should we keep partying though? Delia: That's basically what Xav wanted. Kiki: Yo, I'm down with that ThugLyfe! (Cece turns on the music and dances with Lizzy) Lizzy: Fun party! (Nick spies on Dorothy twerking) Nick: Twerk it girl! Dorothy: Nick! What the hell? Nick: Here's the thing. I had a thing for Yaz but now she's with Scott who is liked by Kelly but is dating Jake. I also kinda have a thing for you. (Nick kisses Dorothy on the hand) Dorothy: I can't deny you got a way with the ladies and ......... (Nick starts kissing Dorothy as she kisses him back then they fall to the ground as Nick kisses Dorothy on the neck and they start moaning) Joanna: Hey Natalie. Sorry about Xavier. Natalie: Aren't we all? (Natalie continues drinking) Joanna: Are you drunk? Natalie: We all have our ways of coping. Tori: Hey you guys seen Nick? Joanna: Uh-uh. (Tori looks for them then gasps and starts crying as she spots Nick and Dorothy having sex) Nick: Tori! Baby! (Tori slaps Nick) Tori: You sluts! You bastards! You whores! Nick you are the biggest player I've met! And PS Dorothy your shoes are tacky! Dorothy: Oh no you did not! (Dorothy pushes Tori down as Tori slaps Dorothy and punches her and they continue fighting until Tori leaves) Tori: Enjoy yourselves you whores! Cause Nick we are SO over! Nick: Well FINE BY ME! Tori: Go to hell! (Tori wanders off) Tori: Stupid Nick, slutty Dorothy. (Tori gasps and tries running away from a mysterious figure) (Sarah gets on a table and starts dancing while drunk) Sarah: Somebody join me! Alaura: Ok! Ash: Sorry I don't feel like it. Natalie: Tori? Jake: What even happened? Ash: Nick cheated with DOROTHY! Joanna: Dory! Dorothy: Oh come on! We weren't even serious! As a matter of fact- -! (In the woods Tori is stopped as she falls at a tree and the figure revs up a chainsaw and starts hacking at her stomach reigion) (Everyone jumps as they hear screaming) Kiki: Oh fuck! (They rush into the woods and see Tori's corpse) Nick: Tori! I'm so sorry! (Ash slaps Nick) Ash: This is all your fault! Thanks to you my best friend is dead! (Everyone starts crying) Chapter 3: Let The Flames Begin (Everyone is sleeping in their tent) Joanna: Oh god. Hope this killer doesn't get me. (Joanna goes outside but trips sending the tent into the fire everyone wakes up mad) Syler: What the actual fuck? Joanna: Guys please...... Annie: First we lose 2 people now this? Dani: Great that's just great Joanna! NOW WE HAVE NOWHERE TO SLEEP! Nick: Yo drama queen chill it's cool. Dani: Oh come on! Things could not possibly get worse! (It starts raining which puts out the fire and Dani starts screaming) Lizzy: Now what do we do? Zach: Wait here I guess? Sleep in the rain? Syler: With a killer on the loose?! We lost 2 people! 2 freaking people! Meg: I hate to say it but he's right cause at least we'll be together. (The next morning) Scottie: Well we survived the first night. Ash: What about all the other nights after? We lost a tent. Unless someone packed extra. Dorothy: I checked nope. Natalie: Damn it! Alaura: I have an idea. Follow me into the woods. Yasmine: What? Jake: Are you insane? Alaura: Shut it and move it! (The thirty remaining wikians follow until Alaura gasps as she spots a cabin) Cam: Holy shit man! Lexi: I know it's huge! (Natalie opens the door as they all go in) Joanna: Wow. Kendra: This isn't just any cabin! Dorothy: Fancy! (They all go up the stairs) Yasmine: Multiple bedrooms! We gotta stay here! Derek: Beats being stuck in that spooky forest. Thanks Alaura. (Dorothy drags Nick into a room so they have sex) Chris: Aww lucky! Des: What horndogs! (The wikians go into rooms) Jake: Now we can really get this party started! Sarah: Yeah oh fuck! I forgot my weed. Syler: No Sarah don't! Sarah: Paws off me! (Sarah walks past the room where Derek and Murphy are making out) Derek: Finally I have someone. Murphy: Yeah well........... (Derek and Murphy roll their eyes upon hearing moaning and springing) Derek: Yo Nick! Dorothy! Scottie: Keep it down beaches! Natalie: Beaches? Scottie: Some people say bitches, I mostly say beaches. Natalie: Interesting. (Sarah is outside and spots her bag of weed) Sarah: My babies! YAY! (Sarah starts smoking her weed until she gets shot in the leg then falls to the ground and screams until the killer shoots her in the back multiple times) Dave: What was that? I heard a noise. (Dave and Des rush out to see Sarah's dead body) Des: Oh no! Why?! Kelly: Oh no none of us are gonna live are we? Annie: Not likely. (Kelly starts crying while Des and Dave are screaming) Chapter 4: Dirty Little Secret (Kiki is smoking weed as Michael walks in ) Michael: We're all gonna die! Kiki: Calm down dude. Joanna: I hate to say it but he's right. We just lost Sarah. Yasmine: What if the killer kills even if we're in this place? Cam: I dunno it's pretty safe from what I know. (Nick walks up to Dani) Nick: Hey sweet thing? Dani: What the hell do you want ? Nick: Well I dunno a million dollars? Dani: You are so not my type. Nick: Dani! You can't go out there! Dani: Why not?! (Nick kisses Dani, Dani slaps him) Dani: You are so NOT my type! Nick: Well you make me sick. (Nick and Dani kiss again until Dani pushes him and leaves the room) Dani: I hate you! Nick: She wants me. Des: What if the killer lives here? Kelly: What?! Delia: Ok I want out! Now! Alaura: Well you can't have out Delia! Darryl: We'll die here anyways! Dorothy: Unless one of us were to kill the killer. Joanna: Ok that is stupid. Lexi: You're just butthurt cause your girlfriend dumped you. Joanna and Jake: Shut up! Jake: But what if one of us is the killer? Yasmine: I doubt that Jake. Jake: But come on! Listen to me. Yasmine: Ok. Jake: It's quite possible we'll end up killing one of the people on our side. Lizzy: They're double crossers as in not on our side! Dave: Well what do we do? Lexi: I dunno. (Lexi takes a drink of something then passes out everyone gasps) Cam: She's dead. Nick: Oh damn it! (Nick punches a wall then finds a note attatched to his hand) Nick: Dafuck? Dorothy: Oh god no. This was supposed to be to me?! (Everyone gasps) Chris: Every wikian for themselves! (Everyone goes up to their rooms) Chapter 5: What The Hell (Natalie and Cam are in the living room Natalie gasps as she spots an empty bottle) Natalie: Guys I found the bottle! Lexi's drink. But who? Ash: I have legit no idea whatsoever or say whosoever. Des: Right now we oughta chill. Kelly: He's right. Scottie: Let's do so. (Dorothy is in her room listening to music whilst singing until she hears something) Dorothy: Hello? Killer? Come out! No stay back! (Dorothy screams as the door opens and two people come in covered by a sheet) Dorothy: Get the hell outta here! (Cam and Annie take the sheet off their heads and laugh Dorothy growls) Dorothy: Screw you! Screw both of you! You scared me to death! And 4 wikians died! Annie: It was Cam's idea! Dorothy: I hate you! How can you scare me with a killer around here? Cam: I uhhh Dorothy: You know what? I'm takin' a shower. Annie: No Cam........... Cam: Can somebody please sedate her? (Some wikians are out by the pool) Dave: Here I go! (Dave dives in the pool wikians are whooping then leave until a figure comes near the pool and forces Dave back in as Dave struggles until a minute later his body floats to the top) Kendra: Where's Dave? (Kelly gasps) Ash: Oh my god. (They all go back to the pool and see his dead body) Cam: Kill my friend eh? You ain't that clever. Chapter 6: Back To Black (Scottie and Yasmine are making out in the hot tub) Cece: Aww you guys are so cute. Yasmine: Thanks. Cece: Just watch out for Kelly. You got competiton girl. (Cece goes back in the house) Scottie: I'm never leaving you babe. Yasmine: Good. (Kelly glares as she watches the 2 make out until Jake pulls her by the house) Jake: Hey! Kelly: Oh hey. (Jake and Kelly make out) Kelly: You are hornier than a trumpet. (Back in the house) Joanna: Somebody looks guilty. Dani: What? Derek: You and Nick of course. Joanna: "I love Nick! I hate Nick! I love Nick! I hate Nick!" (Dorothy runs away crying upon overhearing) (In the basement) Annie: Cam? Cam. Dude where are you? (Cam scares Annie from behind) Annie: You are such a dork sometimes. Cam: I'm your dork. Annie: Wanna make out? Cam: Sure. (Cam and Annie make out until Annie is stabbed and the killer escapes Cam breaks down crying) Natalie: What was that? Dorothy: I dunno. Natalie: Why are you crying? Dorothy: Forget that. Lets go to the basement. WIKI BITCHES! (They all go down to the basement and gasp at Annie's body) Joanna: Sorry Cam. Dani: Not my twin flame! (Joanna hugs Cam and Dani) Jake: Look another note. (Jake gets the note then hands it to Joanna) Joanna: "Head's up bitches." (Everyone gasps) Chapter 7: Love The Way You Lie Kelly: 3, 2....... (Kelly starts fake crying Scottie walks over to her) Scottie: Kelly what's wrong? Kelly: I think Yazzy and Jakey are backstabbing us. Scottie: What? Kelly: I heard them talk to their friend about how cliche you are and how fake I am and you know just gonna sell us out to the killer. Scottie: I can't believe it. Kelly: Oh it's true. (Kelly pulls Scottie into a kiss Scottie eventually falls into it. Yasmine runs away in tears upon seeing it) Jake: Yazzy what's wrong? (Jake spots the kiss) Jake: You bastards! (Jake goes up and punches a wall) Dani: Dramaaaaaaaaaa. (Dorothy walks into a room with Nick and Dani) Dani: HI Dorothy. Dorothy: Well well well if it isn't the liar, the bitch and her slutty wardrobe. Dani: Who are you calling the slut "Whoreothy?". Twerking all over the wiki and stealing Nick from Tori. And I don't even like Nick! I'd only like him when pigs start flying. Dorothy: Save it you actress. I overheard Jo and Derek. Dani: I'm Dani who the fuck are you? Dorothy: I'm Dorothy WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?! (Dani and Dorothy are fighting Nick watches Chris walks in) Chris: OOoooh yeah! Girlfight! Nick: Over me! Dorothy: I'm outta here! We are SO OVER! Nick: Whatever! I'll take Dani. Dani: NO! Dorothy: Come on Chris! (Dorothy drags Chris out the room and into the living room but Dorothy goes down the stairs tripping somehow beheading herself, Chris finds another note) Chris: Watch your back. Uh-oh. Chapter 8: Better Than Revenge (Yasmine wakes up in bed with Jake) Jake: Morning sunshine. Yasmine: OH my god! What the hell?! You were cuddling me! Jake: Nuh uh! You snuggled up to me! I was catching Z's. Yasmine: Wait the backstabbers could hear us and possibly come in. Jake: Ahhh right. (Yasmine and Jake start kissing as Scottie walks in) Scottie: What the hell?! Yasmine: Shouldn't I ask you that SAME question? Jake: Why were you kissing Kelly? Scottie: Cause you 2 are gonna sell us out! Jake: Oh it is SO over between us. (Jake leaves the room) Yasmine: No. I'd never. Scottie: We cool? Yasmine: Ice cold. I can't believe I kissed Jake. Scottie: Same and same goes to Kelly. (Scottie and Yasmine hug) Joanna: I can't believe all these deaths. Dani: Right? Natalie: Dorothy's was kinda coulda happened. Derek: Still she was probably set up. (The 4 wikians go down the stairs safe) Joanna: Chris?! (They gasp upon seeing Chris's corpse) Derek: "Easier to kill 2 birds with one stone. X" Chapter 9: Gives You Hell (Alaura gets a message) Alaura: Uh-uh why the hell would I out someone like that? Darryl: Out someone like who? Alaura: Oh nobody. I don't out anyone. (Alaura laughs nervously as Darryl walks away) Alaura: "Out Derek or else. Your secret's out." Wikians! Meeting. (The wikians go out in the living room) Alaura: Where's Derek? Delia: No clue. Alaura: Anyways......... I have no choice but......... (Alaura shows a video of Murphy and Derek. Kiki gasps) Kiki: Oh hell no you did not. Derek: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nobody else was supposed to know about that! Alaura: I had no choice but to! Darryl: By who? Alaura: No duh the killer. I'm outta here if you all hate me that much! Delia: Whoa not so fast bitch. (Alaura pushes Delia out of the way and leaves) Delia: Bitch. (Alaura spots a mysterious figure) Alaura: You?! You're the killer?! (Alaura screams until she's shot) Cam: What was that?! (Cam and Joanna gasp at the sight of Alaura's body) Alaura: Guys the killer is......... (Alaura dies) Joanna: Oh no! No no no no no! Chapter 10: Lies Delia: Why? Why would she out someone like that? That's so not Alaura. Kiki: I don't even know. Yasmine: It's who can you trust? Joanna: She was blackmailed! And she's dead! Cam and I saw her. Jake: What?! Nick: GET OUT! Murphy: What explains how Dorothy and Chris died? Joanna: My guess the stairs. Dani: How the hell? The stairs are fine now. (Delia and Kiki test the stairs going down then back up unharmed) Kiki: No killer trying get to get me. Ya heard?! Nick: Phew! (Nick and Dani go downstairs. Jake and Cam laugh at them) Nick: So Dani? Where were we? Dani: Oh Nick. So young and so naive. You're not my type. Nick: Suit yourself. (Nick and Dani start kissing) Kiki: Basement time? Delia: Oh yeah! Ash: Add me in! It's not the clone club without me! Kiki: Girl's got a point. (They go down to the basement not noticing Nick and Dani) Ash: What the hell's this? (Delia stops as she realizes what she stepped in) Delia: Please tell me this is ketchup! Kiki: Don't panic. (Ash starts screaming as she spots Darryl's dead body) Syler: What's going on? I heard screaming. (They all scream as they see the killer and Syler gets beheaded) Ash: He's dead! Oh no he's dead! Chapter 11: Don't Trust Me Yasmine: Hello? Anybody home? (Yasmine walks in on Nick and Dani making out on the couch) Nick: Girl can't keep her hands off me. Dani: Nick you are so.......... Yasmine: Save it guys. Ash: Yeah! This is serious. Derek: Uh-huh people keep dying, I get outed and Murph and I barely get sexytime with a killer in the house. Zach: Uh guys. What do we do now? Category:Blog posts